


Catch Me Cuz I'm Falling (Into a Black Hole)

by postboxinheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Fluff, Humor, M/M, overuse of econ vocab terms, ultimate best friend do kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postboxinheaven/pseuds/postboxinheaven
Summary: Baekhyun's girls are his life. Sadly, Baekhyun's girls don't know who he is. To  most people (Kyungsoo) this would seem like a problem, however, Baekhyun is doing just fine.





	Catch Me Cuz I'm Falling (Into a Black Hole)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 and remastered in 2018 like all of the rest of my fics basically. I channeled every single trash moment I had for EXO to create fanboy Baekhyun. So much self projection happened, but sadly I don’t have a Jongdae to go through my life with. Or teach me econ. (Could have really used that in 2014 tbh).

****_ Raunchy and undignified. These girls need to stop stripping and start singing if they want to go anywhere in this industry. _

Baekhyun’s cackles resounds through the apartment. He turns up the volume to MrMr, cracking his knuckles. He knows he needs to start studying like, yesterday, if he wants to pass his upcoming economics midterm, he just can’t resist GIF-ing SNSD’s latest appearance on Music Bank. They were just so  _ gorgeous. _

“Baekhyun are you posting hate messages on rookie group fan sites instead of studying? Again?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “If you fail econ, I will laugh forever. After killing you first.”

“Their first music video had a strip tease. Children watch these videos, it’s not okay!”

“Well maybe children shouldn’t be watching these videos. Maybe you shouldn’t be either, because you have to STUDY FOR YOUR MIDTERM.”

Kyungsoo fumes as he enters the kitchen of their apartment and pulls out a packet of ramen.

“Yo,” Baekhyun hollers. “You should make me some too.” His eyes don’t move away from his screen, where he’s working on cutting clips from the dance breakdown.

“Maybe I will if you close out Photoshop and take out your goddamn econ textbook for once.” Kyungsoo sounds slightly irritated.

“Nah, maybe later.” Baekhyun ignores Kyungsoo’s request. He feels around the couch for the bag of Doritos he bought a week ago. After digging around he finally emerges victorious with a shout. Immediately, he shoves his hand into the bag to realize there was only three chips left in the bag.

“Alright, that’s it,” Kyungsoo seethes. He struts over to Baekhyun and rips his precious Mac off of his lap. Baekhyun’s eyes are filled with horror.

“Not my Mac,” Baekhyun begs. “Kyungsoo, anything but my Mac.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo commands. “This is going to be mine for the next two hours.” Kyungsoo fishes for Baekhyun’s econ textbook underneath piles of of posters and concert merchandise and throws it in his lap. “In exchange, you get this.”

Baekhyun pouts.

“Baekhyun, that face stopped working on me 20 years ago.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Alright, if you can’t tell me what the Laffer Curve is in the next half hour, I’m going to start burning your posters,” he pauses for effect.  “Starting with the signed Jessica one.”

Baekhyun gasps in pure terror, eyes going wide. He scrambles to open his textbook and starts reading as fast as he can. Baekhyun has learnt the hard way that when Kyungsoo threatens to burn things, he’s not joking. At all.

 

 

 

 

 

“Give it BACK,” Baekhyun yells through the apartment exactly two hours later.

“Are you serious? It’s midnight Baekhyun, go to sleep.” Kyungsoo treads carefully into the forbidden zone, trying not to trip over Baekhyun’s mess of SNSD merch. “For once,” he adds placing the Macbook on the coffee table. Baekhyun immediately lunges to grab it.

“My baby.” Baekhyun coos at the thin piece of technology, stroking it gently for a few moments before opening it to check Tumblr.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Baekhyun breathes. “Tiffany’s outfit is ADORABLE.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, giving up, and walks back into his own room. “I’m officially done dealing with you. For the entire week,” he huffs.

“It’s only Monday through.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Kyungsoo almost screeches, slamming his door shut. Baekhyun shrugs and goes back to scrolling through his dash. 40 more posts and he’ll go to sleep. Just 40.

 

 

 

 

“UGHHHHH.” Baekhyun collapses into his regular seat in the giant econ lecture hall.

“You aight?” Kris’ face looks judgmental.

“Stop judging me,” Baekhyun complains. Kris raises his bushy eyebrows, asking for an explanation. “I swear I was planning on going to sleep after scrolling through my dash a little.”

“But?”

“But I ended up scrolling through my dash a lot.” Baekhyun sighs. “Like, an extra four hours lot.”

Baekhyun takes a large gulp of his coffee.

“Gen-eds suck.” Baekhyun continues whining. “I’m a vocal major, I don’t need to learn about unemployment in a classroom setting. People like us get this kind of knowledge fresh out of college in the real world. It’s called first hand experience.”

“At least you’re not failing anymore,” Kris shrugs. “Thanks to Kyungsoo of course. If he didn’t sit you down and force you to open your textbook every night, you would have failed this class two days into the semester.”

“I know.” Baekhyun sighs. “I should probably buy him a present.”

“Buy Jongin a present instead man.” Baekhyun furrows his brows in confusion. “I think he’s suffering more than Kyungsoo is. You’ve practically made his future boyfriend your personal tutor. And babysitter.”

“How do you know that?” Baekhyun asks, curious.

“We work out together.” Kris boasts, attempting to nonchalantly flex his biceps. Baekhyun swallows down the laughter in his throat. “You really get to know a guy when you lift with him,” Kris says philosophically.

Baekhyun is about to tell Kris that he looks stupid when their professor comes out and greets the class. Baekhyun groans quietly and instead pleads, “If I fall asleep please wake me up.”

Kris silently chuckles, eyes twinkling with amusement, but nods anyway.

His friends might be dicks but at least they have his back in the end.

 

 

 

 

_ SNSD is a scandal ridden group that is SUCH old news. Why else would Suzy have all Yoona’s old CFs? say A wins over SONE any day. _

“What kind awful human being would write that?” Baekhyun roars tapping furiously onto his phone to retaliate. “This bitch has been going around SNSD fan pages posting Miss A propaganda. What kind of username is jiascat anyway?”

“Don’t you do it to other people all the time?” Sehun innocently questions.

“That’s because they actually suck Sehun. Queens like SNSD getting replaced by a nobody group? Like that would ever happen.” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Nobody group is a little harsh, don’t you think. They’re pretty popular, and honestly, I thought Hush was pretty catchy. Fei is so pretty,” Sehun sighs.

“You traitor, get out.” Baekhyun sends Sehun a glare that could kill.

“Calm down,” Sehun puts his hands up in surrender. “Anyways, I gotta go comfort Jongin. He’s been whining about you all week.”

“What the hell, Kyungsoo doesn’t spend  _ that _ much time with me,” Baekhyun bemuses.

“That’s the problem though. Kyungsoo doesn’t spend that much time with  _ anybody _ , and lately he’s been giving it all to you.”

“Fine. Leave me here all alone,” Baekhyun brandishes his puppy eyes and pout. At this point Sehun is the only person it works on.

“I’m closing my eyes and walking away. Stop looking at me like that.” Sehun shuts his eyes tight and walks away, bumping into random people on the way. Baekhyun starts cracking up at the sight.

When his laugher finally dies out, Baekhyun decides that without the added distraction of Sehun’s presence, he has the perfect opportunity to study. He stuffs his phone to the bottom of his backpack and opens his textbook with a determined look on his face.

Baekhyun has always been good at school, taking loads of AP classes and testing out of almost all his Gen-eds. The one thing he could never grasp, however, is economics. The minute his Macroeconomics teacher started speaking, Baekhyun zoned out. By the end of the semester, his notebook contained more drawings of Taeyeon than it did course notes, and he got the first C- of his lifetime, much to his horror and disgust. Despite the fact that he could set the curve in chemistry and calculus without trying, Baekhyun found himself spending more time in history classrooms and the music studio than anywhere else. In the end, he decided to chase his passions and started pursuing a degree vocal studies and history in college.

After rereading the Crowding Out Effect section five times Baekhyun huffs in frustration and loudly slams the book shut, earning a bunch of angry glares. He sighs, figuring that he might as well head home and beg Kyungsoo, his favorite business major, to teach him the entire course curriculum.

“Soo, I need your help.” Baekhyun crumples into his couch. He turned the living room into his own personal sanctuary, or as Kyungsoo has dubbed it, the forbidden zone. He’s surprised Kyungsoo hasn’t blocked the area off with yellow investigative tape and an “ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK OF TRIPPING OVER MERCH” sign. Baekhyun probably owns enough SNSD merchandise to run a small store, which is something he takes serious pride in.

He waits for a minute, but when Kyungsoo doesn’t come out of his room, Baekhyun opens his laptop and quickly checks the fan boards, making sure that jiascat hasn’t been wreaking havoc. He lets out a displeased growl when his worst suspicions are confirmed.

_ f(x), SM’s least promoted group, is more successful than SNSD these days. Little sister Krystal is getting more exposure than Jessica could even dream of. Have you even seen her on a magazine lately? I think not. _

_ Anyways, Min’s instagram videos are hella more entertaining that Sooyoung’s bland selfies. Might as well settle down with your boyfriend right now, because honey, your career is going nowhere. _

Baekhyun’s shriek echoes through the apartment and Kyungsoo comes running out of his room, dress shirt half buttoned and hair partly styled with gel.

“What’s wrong, who died?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide open.

“I’m going to find this person and  _ murder  _ them,” Baekhyun rages.

“Who are you murdering?” Kyungsoo urges.

“Jiascat. That’s who.” Baekhyun breaths heavily, evil glint apparent in his eyes.

“Please don’t start killing animals Baekhyun. I know you love SNSD, but there has to be a limit,” Kyungsoo attempts to reason.

Baekhyun calms himself down taking deep breaths. He looks up at Kyungsoo, finally taking in his appearance.

“What’s with the outfit?” Baekhyun wonders aloud.

“I’m going on a date with Jongin. I think he’s finally worked up the courage to ask me to be his boyfriend.” Kyungsoo grins excitedly.

“Wow finally,” Baekhyun snorts. “Took the boy long enough. Now you can stop neglecting him. Everyone’s been blaming me.”

Baekhyun pauses.

“Wait a minute, if you go out who’s going to help me with econ?” Baekhyun starts to panic. He can’t do this on his own.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered.” Kyungsoo pulls out a post-it note and throws it in Baekhyun’s direction. “My friend Jongdae is probably better than me at econ.”

“You’re ditching me, your lifelong best friend, for your future boyfriend. What happened for bros before hoes?” Baekhyun accuses.

“First of all, Jongin is not a hoe, at least not to you. Secondly, sorry for actually getting a life instead of spending all my time on the internet as  _ sparkleSONE_99 _ .”

“My life is my girls.” Baekhyun retorts.

“Your girls don’t know that you exist.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“There is no perfect world Kyungsoo. I’m making do with what I can get,” Baekhyun huffs. “Anyway, this Jongdae guy is doing the tutoring for free right? Because I have no money to give him.”

“Yeah I have some dirt on him, so he’ll do it for free. You should be thankful that I’m using my leverage on you instead of myself.” Kyungsoo rumbles.

“Thanks Soo.” Baekhyun pulls him into a hug but Kyungsoo quickly squirms out of it.

“You’re making me late. Help me get ready,” Kyungsoo orders.

Baekhyun sighs and follows him into the bathroom, hoping he doesn’t choke on the 3 cans of hairspray Kyungsoo seems to have sprayed.

“How did none of this make it into your hair?” Baekhyun questions.

“Long story.” Kyungsoo solemnly states, quickly moving on and finishing his hair do.

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to know.  

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun knocks on Jongdae’s door at exactly 7pm. The door opens to reveal a kind looking boy with cheekbones that could cut butter.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun, and I’m in dire need of your help,” Baekhyun jokes. Jongdae chuckles and lets him in.

“Sorry about the mess.” Jongdae calls as he enters his kitchen. Baekhyun looks around for the mess but comes up with nothing. If this is a mess, Baekhyun’s sanctuary must be a landfill.

Jongdae comes back out holding two glasses of water. He sets them down on the dining table. “You can put your stuff down here. We’ll just study at the dining table.”

“Let’s try and finish before my roommate comes home. Chanyeol can get,” Jongdae pauses as if in search for the proper word. “Loud, to say the least.”

After a bit of small talk Jongdae launches straight into complex economic theories. Baekhyun has to strain his mind to keep up. The guy is clearly smarter than Kyungsoo, but harder to understand. By the end of the session, Baekhyun schedules another meeting, resigning himself to his fate. Even though he’s no Kyungsoo, with Jongdae’s help, he’s better off than he would be on his own. At least Jongdae is sweet and kind, and doesn’t call Baekhyun a dumbfuck every 30 seconds.

Baekhyun cuddles up in his couch the minute he gets home, feeling sleepy and ready to doze off. He manages to pull his phone out, however, and shoot off a bunch of angry replies to jiascat’s awful messages on the fan boards. He follows up with littering miss A’s fan boards with a few emotionally scarring insults in retaliation.

If this person wants to play dirty, Baekhyun is more than willing to fight back.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun exits the music building practice rooms to find it pouring outside. He pats at the side of his backpack to unclip his umbrella, but finds nothing there. He groans in frustration, remembering that he lent it to Sehun a week ago.

Baekhyun debates whether to wait for the rain to let up, eyeing his watch. If he waits any longer he’s going to end up late to his tutoring session with Jongdae. Either way, Baekhyun is probably going to end up soaking wet, so he runs into the storm and hopes he doesn’t end up dripping all over Jongdae’s carpet.

Baekhyun’s hopes are shattered because he not only drips all over Jongdae’s carpet, but his couch and dining table as well.

“Here, let me go get you a change of clothing. We’re pretty much the same size.” Jongdae disappears into his room and comes out with a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. Baekhyun changes in the bathroom, and decides that he looks like a hobo.

“Did you pick out the most ill-fitting clothes in your closet?” Baekhyun teases Jongdae.

“Of course I did. I thought they would look cute on you,” Jongdae plays along.

Baekhyun has to stop and think for a second. They weren’t...flirting, were they? They couldn’t possibly be. Baekhyun panics. He hasn’t flirted with anyone that existed outside of his computer screen in years.

He sits down and opens his book wondering what to do next. Thankfully Jongdae starts talking about supply and demand, and Baekhyun’s heart can rest at ease.

The minute he gets home that night, Baekhyun forgets all about jiascat and goes straight to Google. He quickly types  _ How to Flirt _ into the search bar, looking over his shoulder in case Kyungsoo comes home from his date earlier than expected.

Baekhyun decides to carefully read a few articles from Cosmo and Teen Vogue. He decides that if is reading the situation correctly, his relationship with Jongdae could easily go from educational assistance to hot and heavy romance very soon. The territory seems dangerous, but romance could be entirely possible if Baekhyun treads carefully. His attraction to Jongdae was pretty strong, and the thought of getting hot and heavy with him was making Baekhyun feel a little hot himself.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo inquires from the doorway. Baekhyun must not have heard the door opening. He quickly slaps his laptop shut.

“Nothing,” he nervously giggles. “Nothing at all.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up on Saturday morning with the realization that he’s completely free that day. Thanks to his sessions with Jongdae he’s ahead of schedule on econ, and he’s gotten in enough hours in the practice rooms to feel confident about his upcoming piano skills practical.

He contentedly pulls out his laptop and logs on to the one place he feels home, the SNSD fan boards. Baekhyun inspects, looking for any stray posts by jiascat to flag as spam.

_ Sunny was obviously lip synching in that performance on Inkigayo. At least SNSD used to have vocal talent, looks like they lost the one thing that kept them going. _

Baekhyun’s temper flares.

_ She was sick that day you idiot. Go to your sorry little say A fan boards and leave us alone. They’re probably not half as interesting as ours. It takes actual fans to have entertaining fan pages, don’t you say? _

Jiascat doesn’t fail to respond.

_ Min sang live on Show Champ when she was sick. Also, we have plenty of fun over there, although it would be a lot more fun if you SONEs stopped leaving hate all over the place. _

Baekhyun furiously types back.

_ As if what you’re doing right now is  _ not  _ hate. _

Jiascat replies with a note of finality.

_ I only fight back. I can’t stand my girls being wrongly accused over and over again. Maybe you SONEs should have a taste of your own medicine. _

Baekhyun scoffs at his screen and decides that whoever this idiot was, they weren’t worth his effort.

Kyungsoo enters the room sporting some serious bed head. “Are you talking to your computer again Baekhyun?”

“Did a bird lay a nest in your hair overnight Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun counters. Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated noise.

“I don’t know what the hell happened, okay?” Kyungsoo sighs. “Anyways, we have no food, but I can’t go to the market like this.”

“But I was going to stay in bed all day…” Baekhyun laments.

“Well it’s either you go or you starve. I could always tell Jongin to bring me something,” Kyungsoo reasons.

“Why can’t you tell him to bring both of us-”

“Jongin hates you, Baek. I don’t know if you’ve realized,” Kyungsoo reminds him.

“Fine,” Baekhyun mutters. “I’ll go.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun frantically searches through the Asian Foods section of the supermarket for red bean paste. Apparently Kyungsoo is craving bean paste soup tonight, and if Baekhyun doesn’t come home with all the necessary ingredients, he’s probably going to get thrown out of the house for the night. Normally Baekhyun would be okay with this, because he still gets WiFi at the benches near their apartment building. Tonight, however, there is a rain forecast so Kyungsoo’s wish is Baekhyun’s will.

“Are you looking for something?” Baekhyun looks up from where he’s crouched, searching in the bottom rack of the shelf.

“Jongdae?”

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Jongdae smiles his signature Cheshire smile. “You look slightly distressed.”

Baekhyun rises and slumps over slightly. “Kyungsoo insists on having bean paste soup tonight. I can’t find the bean paste.”

“Oh wrong aisle.” Jongdae leads Baekhyun to a different aisle and grabs a container off the shelf. “Here you are.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Baekhyun thanks Jongdae wholeheartedly. “You wouldn’t happen to know where all of this is as well, would you?” Baekhyun holds out the shopping list Kyungsoo meticulously wrote up that morning. Jongdae laughs and takes the list.

“Follow me,” Jongdae instructs.

Kyungsoo ended up wanting specific ingredients from every corner of the store. Halfway through their adventure through the supermarket Baekhyun wonders aloud, “I wonder if he actually needs this stuff, or if he just wrote this list to torture me.”

“Knowing Kyungsoo, I wouldn’t put it past him,” Jongdae laughs.

By the time they finally finish grabbing everything Kyungsoo wants, Jongdae’s things, and Baekhyun’s random cravings, it’s almost an hour and a half later. Baekhyun checks his phone to see a dozen angry texts from Kyungsoo, yelling at him for his incompetence and poor sense of direction.

After they both pay for their groceries, they walk out to the parking lot together.

“I’ll see you on Monday I guess,” Jongdae says as he unlocks his car.

“Of course. Thanks for all the help today! I couldn’t have done it without you,” Baekhyun repeats.

“You’re still very welcome, for like the 10th time," Jongdae answers. “Now you better get home before Kyungsoo disowns you.”

Baekhyun laughs and climbs into his own car, waving goodbye.

That was fun, he thinks. He hasn’t even known Jongdae for that long, but spending time with him felt comfortable. Baekhyun really wouldn’t mind doing it again.

_ Maybe I should just ask him out,  _ Baekhyun contemplates.

Maybe he just will.

 

 

 

 

 

There is only one thing that makes Baekhyun more distressed than jiascat, and that is figuring out how to ask Jongdae out.

Baekhyun had decided that he’ll be plain and simple, but thoughts are easier than actions. When he finds himself sitting at Jongdae’s dining table on Monday, he can’t stop fidgeting nervously.

“Are you okay Baekhyun?” Jongdae looks concerned. “Do you want some more water?”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Actually, more than water, I think we should go on a date.”

“What?” Jongdae’s brows furrow. Baekhyun replays the scene in his head and realizes that he probably made absolutely no sense at all.

“I think we should go on a date.” Baekhyun repeats. “Like just you and me, doing something...date like and cute,” he struggles to explain.

Jongdae looks like he’s trying to control his laughter.

“Date like and cute?” he teases.

“Oh shut up and say yes already, you’re already making me do all the work,” Baekhyun pouts.

“Well, lucky for you, I’ve been thinking we should go on a date too,” Jongdae offers. “But only if you can memorize this graph before you leave.”

Baekhyun groans, “Not fair.”

“The future of our relationship is resting in your hands. Baekhyun, don’t fuck up.”

“Shut up or I’ll take it back,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Too bad I won’t let you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Poor Jongdae doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into,” Kyungsoo drawls as he watches Baekhyun button his dress shirt up.

Jongdae took the reins of planning their first date. Baekhyun has no idea what’s going on, other than the fact that he has to wear a dress shirt and jeans.

“I’m finally getting a life and you’re still not satisfied?” Baekhyun asks.

“I’m happy for you, but I’m also scared for Jongdae. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass you are?” Kyungsoo explains.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Baekhyun grabs his keys and heads toward the door. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Don’t put out on the first date,” Kyungsoo hollers as Baekhyun leaves. “It’s not classy.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Square dancing? This was your grand idea?” Baekhyun laughs as Jongdae drags him onto the dance floor. “I don’t dance.”

“You’ve had 3 drinks. They can dance for you,” Jongdae argues. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Thanks to his high tolerance, Baekhyun isn’t tipsy enough to let the alcohol do the dancing, but he can probably manage some harmless square dancing.

Two hours later the two of them are stumbling across the sidewalk, towards Baekhyun’s car.

“We can’t drive home like this.” Baekhyun giggles, feeling significantly tipsier than before.

“Who said anything about driving?” Jongdae hints, sly grin on his lips. He takes the keys out of Baekhyun’s hands and unlocks the car, pulling both of them into the passenger's seat.

Baekhyun finds himself in Jongdae’s lap, licking into Jongdae’s mouth. He reaches down and pulls the recliner latch as Jongdae’s lips travel from his mouth down his neck. Jongdae falls backward, pulling Baekhyun right along with him.

Jongdae’s hands flutter to Baekhyun’s shirt, undoing the buttons with butterfly touches. Baekhyun does the same, and moments later they’re both shirtless. Baekhyun presses close to Jongdae, hands running up and down his chest, while his mouth sucks marks into Jongdae’s neck, pulling moans out the other's throat.

Jongdae’s hands, meanwhile, hover close to the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans. The minute his fingers slip inside, Baekhyun lets out a moan of his own. They part for a moment and Baekhyun looks at Jongdae underneath him, unraveled and breathless. He thinks about how much better this picture of Jongdae would look in a bed.

“Let’s Uber home,” Baekhyun swallows. “I wouldn’t mind continuing this in a bed.”

Jongdae nods, agreeing silently. Their hands slowly leave each other, and Baekhyun retrieves their shirts with slight difficulty, amusing Jongdae enough to earn a giggle out of him.

When they’re both dressed, Baekhyun presses down and plants a kiss on Jongdae’s lips that says  _ soon. _

Jongdae whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, “I’ll hold you to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks into his relationship with Jongdae, Baekhyun finally decides it’s time. To Kyungsoo’s immense pleasure, he goes to the store and buys two giant storage boxes to safely put away his precious collection of merchandise. He promises himself that one day, very soon, he will tell Jongdae about his love for SNSD, but that day is not today. Neither is tomorrow, or the next couple days after that.

“So hypothetically, let’s say that I have a really big embarrassing secret,” Baekhyun starts one day, gaining Jongdae’s attention. Baekhyun must look pretty nervous because Jongdae crawls onto the bed and cuddles up next to him.

“Then hypothetically I would share an equally embarrassing secret with you,” Jongdae responds. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of them.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not as embarrassing as mine,” Baekhyun slips up. “I mean it wouldn’t be. Hypothetically.”

“Well then you should know that, hypothetically, you can tell me anything Baekhyun,” For some reason Jongdae’s eyes look a tiny bit guilty. “Anything at all.”

“I know. Maybe hypothetical Baekhyun will tell Jongdae very soon,” Baekhyun giggles slightly.

“Tell hypothetical Baekhyun to take all the time he needs,” Jongdae tightens his hold around Baekhyun. “Because Jongdae plans on sticking around for a while.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun decides to log on to his fan board account for the first time in weeks. He finds himself alone in his apartment with Kyungsoo off doing who knows what with Jongin, and Jongdae is studying for a big exam.

His sanctuary is now clean, but equally cozy. All the blankets and pillows have stayed in their rightful place, and he sinks into them realizing that it’s been far too long since he’s sat here comfortably. Maybe next time he should invite Jongdae to join him for some cuddling.

The fan boards look pretty standard. Adorable fans leaving encouraging messages to their precious girls. Baekhyun grins at how well things have been going despite his absence. Normally he’s the one to moderate arguments between fans.

He doesn’t fail to notice the absence of a certain say A that he still hates thinking about. Jiascat is nowhere to be found. Curious, Baekhyun checks the miss A boards as well, only to find jiascat mysteriously disappeared.

Baekhyun chuckles when he remembers how angry he got over their comments. He rolls his eyes at his own temper and logs out. He probably won’t be visiting for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to use your computer to look it up. My phone is being slow as hell.” Baekhyun gives up fiddling with his phone and pulls out Jongdae’s computer instead. “Should I just google four cheese pasta?”

Jongdae hums an affirmative from the kitchen. Baekhyun enters the password and the screen reveals something that looks oddly like the fan boards he’s awfully familiar with.

“WAIT.” Jongdae yells from the kitchen. He runs out to the dining table, only to find out that it’s too late.

“Baekhyun I know that looks really weird but I can totally explain-” Jongdae begins.

“Wait a fucking minute,” Baekhyun gapes. “ _ You’re _ jiascat?”

“I can expl-” Jongdae freezes. “Wait how do you know that?”

“Scandal ridden? OLD NEWS?” Baekhyun shrieks. “ _ How dare you say that about my girls.” _

Jongdae’s eyes widen in recognition. “You’re sparkleSONE_99.” Jongdae breathes. His eyes narrow.

“You called Suzy a slut you little bitch.” Jongdae looks indignant.

“You told Yuri to get a nose job you insolent jerk.” Baekhyun inches closer.

Before they know it, they’re standing nose to nose, fire in their eyes. After a minute they both deflate. “I can’t believe it. You gave me so much stress Jongdae.”

“And you don’t think I wanted to kill you for saying awful things about my girls. How could you hate miss A? They’re perfect.”

“How could you hate SNSD?  _ Everybody _ loves SNSD. Be honest, you probably know all the words to Gee.”

“No I don’t.” Jongdae pauses, thinking for a second. “Okay maybe I do. I mean, I never hated SNSD to be honest. Those comments from those bitchy SONEs just made me mad. Anyways, I could say the same thing about you. You’ve probably rocked out to Bad Girl Good Girl at least once in high school.”

Baekhyun stays silent. He can’t deny that he has once. Or maybe way more than once. “I guess I never hated miss A either. Suzy is actually really cute.”

“Excuse me?” The fire reappears in Jongdae’s eyes.

“I said Suzy is cute. That’s a compliment Jongdae,” Baekhyun explains confused.

“You’re not allowed to call anyone cute except me,” Jongdae whines and Baekhyun cracks up. “Stop laughing at me, I’m being serious. Shut up and help me in the kitchen.”

Baekhyun follows him, lightly holding on to his hand. He can’t help but ask one more question. “So how many boxes of merch did you have to pack away?”

Jongdae debates whether or not to answer. “...One. And a half.” His eyes narrow. “What about you?”

“Ha. Two. I win.” Baekhyun boasts. Jongdae frowns and hits Baekhyun in the gut with a potato.

“Nobody really cares,” Jongdae pretends to be unaffected, but Baekhyun can see a small frown. “Now peel the potato instead of standing there like an idiot.”

Baekhyun snickers to himself and does as told.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stares at the bag popcorn in Jongdae’s microwave.

“Hurry up! It’s about to start,” Jongdae yells from the living room. Baekhyun quickly empties the bag into a plastic bowl and hurries over to the couch.

“Miss A had the highest viewer rating on KBS’s Gayo. Let’s see if SNSD can top that tonight,” Jongdae banters.

“My girls are the  _ queens  _ of K-Pop. Nothing can go on top of that.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

When it comes to their fandoms, Jongdae and Baekhyun have agreed to disagree. Their love for their respective girl groups has become a common topic of playful arguments. Kyungsoo has even said that he’s never seen two people more perfect for each other, of course adding an “it’s disgusting” to the end.

Baekhyun cuddles into Jongdae’s side.

“Popcorn me,” Jongdae opens his mouth wide. Baekhyun grabs a handful and stuffs it into Jongdae’s sputtering face.

Their relationship, no matter how dysfunctional, is more than perfect to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment and share! <3


End file.
